


Little Brotherhood

by FlintThePup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Diapers, Dry Humping, Frottage, Gay Sex, Incest, Infantilism, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest, True Love, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlintThePup/pseuds/FlintThePup
Summary: Two brothers in a loving sexual relationship spend a quiet night at home enjoying some casually kinky diaper play.





	Little Brotherhood

Xander breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into the driveway of his little home. The young man was happy he found such a good job right out of college, one that made enough money that his little bro Noah could focus on his studies, but it did take a lot out of him. He had worked all day at a trendy menswear boutique, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and spend quality time with his brother. 

Xander mused to himself as he walked to the front door, brother didn't really cover what Noah was to him. His little bro was his everything, his family, his roomie, his best friend, and his lover. They had begun fooling around when the two of them were just discovering their sexuality, but what had started as mere curious experimentation had developed into a unique love they shared in secret.

Once they had moved out on their own together, they began to explore kink, and they needed an outlet for the stress of adult responsibilities.  
They decided to experiment with diapers and age regression, and soon found they were much happier spending their private time with Noah regressed as a "little" who was practically a toddler, and Xander as a "middle" who wasn't quite ready to be a big boy yet.

Xander opened the front door and his weary face quickly became a bright smile. He saw his sweet little bro in the little kitchen, fixing supper for the two of them. Xander shut the door behind him quickly, not wanting the whole neighborhood to see his brother in his preferred outfit around the house, a thick, soggy diaper, even if the boy did have a skimpy "Kiss the Cook" apron on over it as well.

"Hey there, little man! Watcha fixin'?"  
Xander asked casually, pulling his brother into a hug and greeting him with a kiss on the forehead, then another on the lips.

Noah giggled at his brother's sudden affection.  
"Ravioli! My specialty."  
Noah replied proudly.  
"Sounds delicious."  
Xander said with a yawn.

"Tough day?"  
The younger boy asked curiously.  
"Not tough, just… long"  
The older replied.  
"Sounds like you need to pad up and enjoy some little time! Come on, I'll change you while this finishes baking."  
Noah said cheerfully, taking his older brother's hand and leading him into their bedroom.  
Noah pushed Xander onto the bed, giggling happily as he unbuttoned his big bro's shirt and pulled off his pants and shoes, leaving him lying there in just a pair of white, y-front briefs.  
"Having fun?"  
Xander asked sardonically as he was stripped.  
"A boy's gotta get his kicks somehow, right?"  
Noah replied with a sly grin. He leaned over and pressed his soft, smooth face against Xander's ample bulge, breathing in deeply of his musk.  
"Mmmm, you smell good bro."  
He said in a soft tone.  
Xander couldn't help but blush, looking down at his cute little bro, the tresses of his bleach blond hair spilling out over his growing bulge.  
"Geez, Noah! Don't get me hard already or you'll never get the diaper on!"  
Xander pleaded with his nymphish sibling.  
Noah didn't reply, just slide down the briefs and motioned for his brother to raise his rear.  
Noah slid a soft white diaper with a cartoon animal print under his brother, then taped it up tight over his throbbing semi, making sure to point it down at the absorbent padding.  
"There we go! Better?"  
Noah asked as he appraised his diapering job, it wasn't as flawless as when Xander did him, but it would hold up just fine.  
"Much".  
Xander said simply, raising up to sit on the bed and pulling his brother in for a deep kiss on the lips. They felt each other's heat for a long moment as their tongues crossed, each boy feeling a growing need inside the padded confines of their diapers.  
Suddenly, the oven timer rang out, and the brothers slowly separated, a line of mixed saliva dangling from each of their lips.  
"I should get that…"  
Noah said softly, his cheeks rosy as he ran off into the kitchen.  
Xander took a moment to compose himself before following along, walking awkwardly with thick padding between his thighs and a raging hard on sticking out in front of him like a solid piece of rebar.

Xander came up behind Noah as he was setting down the hot pan of ravioli, picking him up unexpectedly and holding him tight. Long hours at the gym certainly paid off when they gave Xander the opportunity to make his waifish brother feel little.  
"I've got it from here, Noh. You can be the baby brother now."  
Xander said with a kiss on the cheek as he lowered his brother into his adult sized high chair.  
He tied a bib around his little brother's neck and took off his apron, then served him up a plate of food, as well as a cold bottle of milk.  
"You feeling big enough to feed yourself?"  
Xander asked, offering his brother a big plastic spork.  
"Sure do! I'll try not to get too messy!"  
The baby brother replied merrily, quickly regressing into his role now that his big brother had taken charge.  
Xander smiled and got his own food, then poured himself a sippy cup full of apple juice.  
The brothers conversation was lively as they ate the wholesome meal, the topics being what they usually were when they were in little space.  
Cartoons,Ideas for make believe, Who could beat Batman in a fight? Etc.  
The brothers had an informal rule not to discuss their adult lives in little space, but tonight Noah couldn't help but gush about the friends he had made in his new Queer Studies class.  
"Aww, that's great, Noh! Meet any cute boys yet this semester?"  
Xander asked curiously, his mouth still a bit full.  
Noah looked flush with embarrassment and said.  
"Oh stop! You know you're the only guy for me…"  
Xander just smiled, as he did enjoy teasing his brother, but inside his heart was warmed knowing that the younger boy had eyes only for him.

Once dinner was finished, the boys cleaned up together and decided to make it a movie night.  
They retreated to the cozy confines of their bedroom and sprawled out together on the colorful Spider-Man sheets.  
"What're you in the mood for bro? Iron Giant or Finding Nemo?"  
Xander asked as he scrolled through their movie library, which thanks to Noah's taste was filled almost exclusively with children's films and movies where Chris Evans was shirtless.  
"Don't care… Long as we can snuggle."  
Noah said, sounding a bit sleepy as he curled up with his big brown teddy bear, "Mister Fuzz" between his legs.  
Xander quickly put on "Nemo" and joined his brother, wrapping an arm around the little's shoulders.  
"You need a change first, little man?"  
Xander asked in his patented big brother tone.  
"Nuh-uh. It can hold plenty more"  
Noah said, his bratty side showing just a bit. He relaxed and wet freely into the already yellowed diaper, a serene look crossing his face that told his big bro exactly what was happening.  
"See?" The little said with a cheeky smile.  
"You little scamp!"  
Xander said teasingly, ruffling his brothers hair.  
Seeing his little brother relieve himself made Xander noticed a bit of pressure in his own bladder.  
"I gotta go too." He told his little bro, wordlessly inviting him to feel it however he wished.  
"Ooo, then raise up big bro"  
Noah said, rubbing his brother's thigh. Xander rose into a squat, his brother quickly sliding his face in under him before his big brother lowered his padded bulk down onto him.  
Xander took a moment to open the mental floodgates before filling his diaper with a hot bladderful of pee. The thirsty padding warmed and expanded more and more as the boy kept filling it, and Little Noah felt the cushy mass growing heavier on his face.  
"Mmmm, warm…."  
Came Noah's muffled voice from under the soggy padding. He smiled eagerly as he felt and smelled his brothers wetness through the diaper. A part of the kinky young lad wished that his brother would flood it too fast and leak all over his face, but it was not to be.  
Xander sighed with relief when he was finally finished, then rose up to let Noah catch his breath.  
He looked down to see his little bro in a state of ecstasy, and it pleased him.  
Xander lowered as Noah rose, the two boys meeting in the middle to exchange a wet and passionate kiss.  
They made out for a while, happily teasing each other with the occasion caress of a padded bulge or bottom while they half watched a movie they had each seen at least one hundred times.

Eventually the younger boy found himself growing more eager, and he pulled away from his brother's embrace.  
Noah grabbed his big Teddy bear and laid him out on his belly towards the foot of the bed.  
The baby brother gave Xander a coy glance before he began to hump the teddy's big, fuzzy butt; Noah's petite cock straining against his damp padding with each thrust.  
Xander just stared, infatuated with his little brother. He just enjoyed the show, growing more turned on each time a little squeak or moan escaped the younger boy's lips.  
Soon enough, Noah grew tired of the solo act and invited his brother over with an impish look and a curling finger, his eyes bright with youthful lust.

Xander swallowed with a loud gulp, then gladly joined in. He got in position behind Noah's perky rear and humped the boy's diapered ass while Noah made his own love to the soft stuffie, even suckling on the bear's ears while he did.

Xander's hard cock, or rather the outline of it that was visible through his diaper, slid back and forth across the slight dip of his brother's asscrack that could be felt through his padded rump. The baby brother eagerly humped backwards against his brother's cock, teasing the older boy closer to climax with each gyration.  
"You're the best little brother… oh my god…"  
Xander moaned in the throws of ecstasy, feeling his cock throb and leak precum like a faucet.  
"You deserve it, cuz you're the best big brother!"  
Noah replied brightly.  
"I want to kiss you…"  
Xander said, flipping his brother around. Noah laid down, his sweaty back pressed into the teddy's fuzzy fur as Xander took him deep with his mouth, passionately frenching him.

Noah moaned into his older brother's mouth as he felt his form pushing down against him. They each began to hump, frotting their padded cocks against each other. Though they were separated by inches of soggy diaper it felt amazing, like each one was fucking their diaper and each other.  
Both of them moaned loudly and Noah gently whimpered as the heat and pressure became too much and they each filled their diapers with hot loads of seed.  
Little Noah came like a firehose, he was bursting with youthful vigor and all the teasing and touching had driven him wild.  
Xander too shot spurt after spurt of creamy cum into his diaper's thirsty padding.

The brothers soon collapsed in a heap next to each other. They were exhausted, and sweaty, and burning up, and in love.

"You… have a.. good time…?"  
Xander asked, catching his breath.  
"The best…"  
Noah replied, looking dumbstruck and drooling, his skin shiny with a post-coital glow.  
"Want to play again tomorrow night?"  
Xander asked with a cocksure smile.  
"How about every night?"  
Noah suggested with a nymphish smile before laying a goodnight kiss on his big bro's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one off short story, but I may continue if there is interest. Please feel free to comment with any suggestions, thoughts or criticism!


End file.
